I drive myself crazy
by SodasGurl
Summary: My first songffic so no flames please R&R and tell me what you think The 2nd chapter is the wedding like I talked about in the first chapter.
1. I drive myself Crazy

I don't own The Outsiders. This is a songfic and the song is "I drive myself crazy by" N Sync So I don't own the song either. This is my first Songfic so please be nice. OK this is from Sandy's POV because I think she would most likely be think something like this.  
  
Summery: Sandy is sitting alone in her room thinking to herself when she decides to go back to Tulsa.  
  
  
  
I was sitting on my bed in my new room in Florida. I had moved here because my parents didn't want me to marry my boyfriend Sodapop I didn't really want to either until I thought about how much I really do love him but now its too late.  
  
"Lying in your arms so close together, didn't know just what I had. Now I toss and turn cause I'm without you, how I'm missing you so bad. Where was my head where was my heart? Now I cry alone in the dark"  
  
How could I have done something so stupid. I love him more than anything and I just blow him off and completely broke his heart.  
  
"I lie awake I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy thinking of you. Made a mistake when I let you go baby. I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do."  
  
If only I could go back and see him again. I wonder if he would even forgive me for the way that I acted.  
  
"I was such a fool I couldn't see it, just how good you were to me."  
  
I cant stay here I'll never forgive myself if I don't try to see him again.  
  
"You confessed your love, undying devotion and I confessed my need to be free. And now I'm left with all this pain, I've only got myself to blame."  
  
I decided to go back to Tulsa to find Soda again. I already bought a train ticket and was on my way. My parents were the reason I left but I guess it was my fault too. If I had only told them how much I cared about him instead of agreeing with them that I shouldn't be with him.  
  
"I lie awake I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy thinking of you. Made a mistake when I let you go baby. I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do."  
  
When I got back to Tulsa I made my way to the DX station where Soda works. Steve told me he had left early because he was still heartbroken over me leaving so I thanked him and walked to his house.  
  
"Why didn't I know it, How much I love you baby. Why didn't I show it, If I had only when I had the chance, OHHH I had the chance."  
  
I knocked on the door and Ponyboy answered. I asked where Soda was and he just smiled at me and led me to their bedroom. Soda was laying on the bed and it sounded like he was crying.  
  
"I lie awake I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy thinking of you. Made a mistake when I let you go baby. I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do."  
  
When he heard the door open he looked up. When he saw me he slowly stood up and walked over to me putting his strong arms around my waist. I whispered I'm sorry over and over again and had started crying into his shirt when he lifted my face up to meet his eyes. He didn't say anything but leaned down to claimed my lips in a kiss. It wasn't until then that I knew he had forgiven me.  
  
"I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do."  
  
  
  
OK I know its not my best story but like I said its my first songfic and I didn't really know how to do it. So please R&R and tell me what you think Thanx and I'm planning on writing another one to follow this with "God must have spent a little more time on you" In that one it will be a wedding. =) That is if anyone even likes this fic if not I wont continue. Peace 


	2. God must have spent a little more time o...

Ok now that people have started to IM me asking me to continue this I guess I will I hope you all like this one better than the first one I don't own anyone and I hate Sandy so I don't know why I wrote this about her but here goes nothing =) And advanced warning this is probably gonna suck big time I'm sorry but I figured out I don't do well with Song fics. Oh and this will be Sodas POV  
  
  
  
"Can this be true, tell me can this be real How can I put into words what I feel?"  
  
I watched as Sandy walked down the isle on her fathers arm. She looked so beautiful I can't believe this is really happening.  
  
"My life was complete, I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control?"  
  
Sandy's father had finally given in to us being together and agreed that we could get married if we wanted.  
  
"I never thought that love could feel like this Then you changed my world with just one kiss"  
  
When Her father put her hand in mine I knew there was no turning back now. This is what I have been waiting for since the day I met her  
  
"How can it be that right here with me There's an angel, it's a miracle"  
  
She looked up at me with her China blue eyes and smiled softly  
  
"Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent a little more time on you Oh a little more time, yes he did baby"  
  
We turned to face the reverend. Our families were sitting behind us most of them crying, even my brothers.  
  
"In all of creation, all things great and small You are the one that surpasses them all"  
  
The reverend talked for what seemed like forever. I wanted me and Sandy to be together right then. But I knew I had to be patient.  
  
"More precious than and diamond or pearl They broke the mold when you came in this world"  
  
Finally the man told me I could put the ring on her finger, a moment I have been waiting for, for a long time.  
  
"And I'm trying hard to figure out Just how I ever did without"  
  
As I slipped the ring on her finger I saw a tear run down her face  
  
"The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child That's deep inside and leaves me purified"  
  
I reached up to wipe it away as the reverend finished the ceremony. We were about to finally be together forever.  
  
"Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent a little more time on you on you..."  
  
Finally those words came 'You may kiss the bride' Sandy smiled as I leaned down to her.  
  
"I never thought that love could feel like this Then you changed my world with just one kiss"  
  
As soon as my lips pressed against hers it was like nothing I had never felt before.  
  
How can it be that right here with me There's an angel, it's a miracle  
  
Normally when we kissed I felt something but this time it was different. We would spend the rest of our lives together with this kiss.  
  
"Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent a little more time on you"  
  
When we broke apart we turned to face our families hand in hand as the new Mr. and Mrs. Sodapop Curtis.  
  
"God must have spent a little more time on you A little more time on you, oh"  
  
  
  
Ok that's is I hope you liked it. Like I already said I'm really bad at song fics I'm sorry but please review and let me now if I should do one for the honeymoon and one with kids or what I don't know its up to the viewers. Thanx Peace 


End file.
